bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
( ) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Six Directions (loosely) | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kay Hiroshi (loosely) | base of operations = Reikai | relatives = | education = Yuengiri Academy & Kenji Hiroshi | signature skill = | quincy vollstandig = | debut = Kay's Awakening: Birth of a Tsuji }} Axel (アクセル, akuseru alternatively accelerator), once feared as the Silver Assassin, is an enigmatic with powers who was the greatest assassin of his generation, though he left the business behind for unknown reasons. He has an unspecified connection to Kay Hiroshi, having once been a trainee of the Ryū Order under Kenji himself. His role within the story has yet to be properly defined but he was the one who broke the seal on Kay's Tsuji powers. On the surface he seems to be aligned with the Six Directions though to what extent remains a mystery for he has been sighted amongst the resurgent Imawashī, the Kikkashō and the Gotei Remnant. Appearance Axel is a lean-built young man with white-coloured hair and brown eyes. He typically dons a black T-shirt and a pair of white jeans.Kay's Awakening: Birth of a Tsuji When the subject of his return was brokered to Kenji by his daughter Kay she remarked that Axel "looked like someone had drowned his dog and he looked pissed about it". Personality Much of Axel's personality has yet to be shown though he appears to be calm and level-headed. When he appeared before Kay he only used the level of force required to break through her defences and break the seal on her Tsuji powers, immediately fleeing afterwards without actually harming her or explaining himself to her. Kenji later explained that he was once the greatest assassin of his generation because that was how he had been trained to be, though he had left the life behind seemingly out of guilt. History Axel was once a trainee with the Ryū Order. He attended the Yuengiri Academy and was in the same class as Kentaro Hiroshi, though why he left after graduating was not revealed to his fellow trainees. This would also have made him a classmate of Hikaru and Akane.Putting Names to the Faces The reason for his disappearance was his excessive training, per his own request, at the hand of Kenji Hiroshi, for unspecified reasons. Kenji explained that he essentially carved Axel into a killing machine based on the combined teachings of Anika Shihōin, Maki Zhijun and Ryōta Hachirō, essentially replicating the environment Kenji himself had been trained in. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Kay's Awakening: Birth of a Tsuji Powers and Abilities Master Assassin: Axel, although one of the greatest assassin of his generation, was talked about only in hushed whispers; few doubted such an accomplished assassin could exist, for once he chose a target for assassination that target died. In battle he combines lethal precision and finely honed combat senses to ruthlessly bring down his targets with the absolute least amount of effort on his own part, and can skilfully work his way inside or around a target's defences to strike when they're most exposed. Hakuda: Although the full measure of his skills went unseen, Axel was fit to quickly break through Kay's defences and place his hand on her forehead. He was trained extensively by Kenji to be a living weapon ever seeking the kill. Enhanced Reflexes: Axel was fit to quickly react to and evade Hawke Kori's pre-emptive strike, demonstrating heightened reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Axel showed no visible pain despite being shot in the arm by David's Heilig Pfeil and kicked in the stomach by Kay. Spirit Weapon Axel has yet to be shown using his Spiritual Weapon. Behind the Scenes *Axel's appearance is that of Accelerator from Toaru Majutsu no Index. References & notes